


Atto di gentilezza

by TatsuEigo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo
Summary: Andrew e Matthew decidono di regalare cibo a bambini orfani inglesi, per Natale, a bordo di un carro armato, con Andrew vestito da Babbo Natale.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Kaos Borealis Secret Santa 2020





	Atto di gentilezza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arwen88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/gifts).



Durante la guerra i soldati assistevano ai peggiori orrori: bambini che perdevano i genitori che cercavano di proteggerli, compagni che finivano con il fare una brutta fine per colpa di esplosioni, di mine o spari... Nemmeno a Natale la guerra si fermava, ma ai soldati non piaceva vedere i poveri bambini tristi anche in quel giorno così particolare. Dovevano essere felici, non dover sopportare tutto ciò che la guerra comportava.

Andrew era un sergente delle truppe americane in forza a Perham Downs, in Inghilterra e durante il suo tempo lì aveva visto molti bambini orfani a causa dei bombardamenti. Gli erano venuti in mente i suoi figli, i due maschietti che aveva lasciato a casa in America più di un anno prima, quando era stato arruolato lì. Era triste anche solo pensare che quei bambini inglesi non avrebbero mai più passato il Natale con i loro cari, ma magari dopo quel periodo così buio, le cose sarebbero migliorate per loro.

"Dovremmo organizzare qualcosa per tutti quei bambini orfani a causa di questa guerra. Come regali potremmo dare delle razioni di cibo che sicuramente serviranno loro, piuttosto che lasciarli a morire di fame o a saccheggiare supermercati."

Andrew non poteva davvero pensare a ciò che aveva appena detto: i bambini dovevano vivere una vita tranquilla, non pensare a procurarsi il cibo in maniera illegale. Sarebbe potuto succedere anche ai suoi, ma erano al sicuro in America, anche se c'era solo sua moglie a proteggerli.

"Hai avuto un'ottima idea, Andrew. Forse uno di noi potrebbe essere Babbo Natale e arrivare su uno dei nostri carri armati, invece che sulla classica slitta."

Propose a quel punto Matthew, il suo migliore amico. A differenza di Andrew, lui non aveva figli, ma dispiaceva molto anche a lui vedere le condizioni di quei ragazzini orfani. In quei giorni poi, la situazione era stabile, i bombardamenti erano cessati, quindi sarebbe stato fattibile.

Qualche giorno dopo, il cinque dicembre del 1941, avevano organizzato tutto: Matthew avrebbe guidato il carro armato per le strade di Perham Downs, mentre Andrew sarebbe stato in cima a esso, il vestito da Babbo Natale addosso, la barba finta e un grosso sacco pieno di cibo da distribuire ai bambini. Non era molto, ma sicuramente per quelle persone era anche troppo.

"Oh oh oh, buon Natale!"

Quel ruolo donava sicuramente ad Andrew, il quale ogni anno lo faceva anche a casa sua per i suoi figli. Ora che erano diventati grandi e non ci credevano più aveva smesso, ma gli faceva davvero piacere tornare in quelle vesti.

Vedere la gioia di quei bambini mentre, fermi al lato del carro armato acclamavano lui e Matthew, i capelli in aria mentre attendevano con impazienza il loro turno per ricevere il pacchetto a loro destinato. Gli occhi che brillavano, le loro voci che erano totalmente stupite... tutto quello non aveva davvero prezzo. Si trattava solamente di un grandissimo sollievo per loro e un grande aiuto per chi riceveva quei regali.

Dopo quasi due ore a distribuire regali, i due amici tornarono alla loro base, il morale tirato su. Andrew andò direttamente nella loro camerata e si sedette sul suo letto dopo aver preso un foglio e una penna, per scrivere alla sua famiglia. Quell'azione gli aveva dato davvero tanta nostalgia di casa e aveva sentito il bisogno di scrivere loro, anche se era già la sesta volta quel mese.

**_ \- Cari Aisha, Nathan e Lewis, _ **

**_ non avete idea di quanto mi mancate. Non vedo l'ora che questa guerra giunga al termine, così da poter tornare a casa e potervi abbracciare. Oggi, assieme a Matthew, sono salito su uno dei nostri carri armati e ho regalato - vestito da Babbo Natale - confezioni di cibo a bambini orfani inglesi. _ **

**_ Mi ha ricordato quando lo facevo per voi e ho sentito molta più nostalgia di casa del solito. Spero che voi state bene. Vi voglio tanto bene, Nathan, Lewis, fate sempre i bravi e non fate impazzire mamma. _ **

**_ Tanti saluti e abbracci, _ **

**_ Andrew - _ **


End file.
